


WE WANT

by dwalk1_2002, lila_luscious1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Lost Girl (TV), Pearson (TV 2019), Station 19 (TV), Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chicago PD Chicago Fire Blindspot Lost Girl AU, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Female Character, M/M, MF FF MM EXPLICIT SEX IN VARIOUS FORMS, SMUT YES!, Station 19 Grey's Anatomy Pearson Chicago Med AU, aos au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/pseuds/dwalk1_2002, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: ALTERNATE UNIVERSE (MOSTLY)SOME CANON:STATION 19GREY'S ANATOMYPEARSONCHICAGO FIRECHICAGO PDAoSLOST GIRLSUITSIt's very possible that more fandoms willbe added
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Bo Demnnis/Lauren Lewis, Elena "YoYo" Rodriguez/Alphonso "Mack" MacKenzie, Elena "YoYo" Rodriguez/Damon Keller (past), Jessica Pearson/Nick D'Amato, Kim Burgess/Adam Ruzek, Vanessa Rojas/Kevin Atwater, Victoria Hughes Ripley/Lucas Ripley, Yoli Castillo/Derrick Mayes
Comments: 25
Kudos: 16





	1. Why Settle?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [Reiven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiven/gifts), [bratskigirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratskigirl/gifts), [Chrissy16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy16/gifts), [Sterek_hobrien69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_hobrien69/gifts), [emilylukns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [heathernicole3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathernicole3/gifts), [crockettstiddies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crockettstiddies/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [The_Unseen_MrStanton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts), [wicca7002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicca7002/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PEARSON  
> Yoli apologizes to Derrick for her crass  
> behavior.
> 
> HOT SEX between Jessica Pearson and Jeff  
> Malone.
> 
> Harvey Spector from SUITS makes an appearance.
> 
> STATION 19  
> Vic and Andy 'talk it out'

PEARSON-YOLI AND DERRICK

"Lo siento" (I'm sorry), Yoli says, looking directly into

Derrick's eyes. 'No te hagas, tu me entiendes." ('Don't

pretend that you don't understand me).

"I learned… to impress you. Wasted effort, I guess."

"I get how you feel like that.. And I've treated you badly. 

I don’t know that with the situation reversed I could

forgive me. You helped with my Mom’s immigration

situation, with acclimating to this workplace, I rewarded you

by treating you callously. I understand if you no longer

want to pursue a relationship. A romantic relationship,

I understand.”

Derrick looks at her intently, trying to discern her

sincerity. “Que es lo que tu quieres: EXACTAMENTE?”

(What is it that you WANT: exactly).

“I WANT…to be forgiven for my behavior, for the

way that I have treated you. I want you to come to my

apartment, and for me to cook a meal, and for us to

begin our new , expanded friendship by possibly making-

out. I want to see what being with you, romantically would

bring. ANOTHER CHANCE IS WHAT I WANT. Please.”

‘That was hard, huh?”

“INCREDIBLY.”

“Test you later? I’ll need to think about it.”

“Si-OK…DON”T FORGET, OK?”

“Yeah, I won’t.”

Just as she’s preparing to leave (feeling a little

‘down’, having not heard from Derrick her cell

phone signals a text:

“I want that too. Let’s go.”

JESSICA AND JEFF (AND HARVEY)

“I’ve already told you why I’m here, Jess. There’s

unfinished business between us.”

“I don’t agree. What’s done is done, what was said was

said, Harvey. Sometimes we get multiple bites at the apple,

sometimes just one. The timings not right.”

“Jeff Malone?”

Stunned that he knows about Jeff, Jessica keeps her expression

neutral, and remains silent.

“So it IS, Jeff. Well…you know that I’m like a dog with a bone,

Counselor. I’m staying over, at the Four Seasons-room 1540.”

Later, as Jeff plows rides her in the missionary position, she

fantasizes about how it would be with Harvey. Her musings

are cut short by Jeff’s energetic and very skillful bedroom

skills: he doesn’t paw at her, or maul her breasts like the

average guy-he applies just the right amount of pressure

when squeezing and fondling them, and he doesn’t try to

knaw her nipples off. He angles his cock so that her clit

is properly involved, and he’s well versed in the locations

of the female erogenous zones: ‘shell’ of the ear (and behind it),

base of the throat, underside of the breast, back of the knee…

and unknown to many men, the palms of the hands…

The main reason she enjoys pleasuring him orally is that

his CUM doesn’t smell or taste unpleasant: oral is chore

with most lovers, but she actually looks forward to

sucking Jeff…

STATION 19-VIC AND ANDY

“The thing, the ONE thing that pisses me off more than

anything is the whispers about our age difference; he’s

44, I’m 28: it’s 16 fucking years!! If we don’t care, why is

everyone else even weighing in?” Victoria Hughes Ripley

muses.

_She and Andrea Herrera are having a ‘just them’_

_evening (plus ONE: Baby Prue); Lucas and Robert, along_

_with Miller and Gibson, are hanging out at Miller’s boathouse._

_Carina DeLuca and Maya Bishop are NOT observing ‘social_

_distancing’, and neither are Travis and New Guy._

“OK, CALMA…calm down: I’m with you. And I hear the

 _same_ whispers; with the 12 year age difference. That isn’t

insulting enough, though: it’s been insinuated that I’m with

Robert because I’m in love with MY DAD…”

There’s a **WHAT THE FUCK** , moment, if ever there was one.”

“…Riiiiight!!? The love that I have for my Dad is so clearly different.

I’m NOT in love with my Father, no matter who thinks so.”

“OK, now YOU, _calma_ …who CARES?! FUCK ‘EM, copy?”

“Copy.”

“Just one thing: was one of those who theorized about your

incest craving Dr. Diane?”

“Pa-Dow!”

“Did you let her know what’s what?” Oh, sorry, I forgot

who I was talking to for a second.”

“Apppapap…be nice! Of COURSE I set her straight. It’s

fucking ridiculous.”

Vic changes the subject to a happier one: how her friend

is adjusting to married life? Andy gloats that she’s LOVING

it; her Man, having been wed before, seamlessly transitions

from boyfriend to husband.

“Will there be another WEDDING WEDDING?”, Vic wants

to know.

“He says yes, to start planning it. Honestly, we’re waiting to

see if my Dad fully recovers, which we’re told is not likely.

Even with an abbreviated planning, at most we need TWO-

THREE MONTHS, and he got what he wanted: to see me

married. If he can just _hang on_ …until the-the baby’s born…

I want that for him…that would be good, for him to see

his grandchildren…you know?”

Victoria slings an arm about her friend’s shoulders,

wordlessly commiserating. Automatically, her free hand

touches her own baby bump. “This pandemic has delayed

Lucas’ and my parents meeting, so that sucks.”

“I’m sorry, Mi’ja. I’m so fortunate that his Parents are

in the same state as all of us. This COVID-19 can’t

last forever…I HOPE.”


	2. Compromised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AOS
> 
> Agent Elena 'Yo Yo'Rodriguez' has unpleasant news for Agent Damon Keller.
> 
> **Updated March 1, 2021**

YoYo visits Keller in his quarters; over bottles of beer, their light discussion turns serious. Fending-off his  
‘grabby hands' (they ARE adults after all, and he figures that he's waited long enough for sex...she has other ideas  
and tells him:

“This will be as hard to hear, Keller, as it is for me to say…and so I will just say it: I am going back with Mack. He wants me  
back, and I'm going."

“I figured. I saw the look on your face after I said that I wouldn’t physically fight the Director. And I’ll bet that you’ve  
heard by now that I told him-The Director-that I’m not compromised, concerning you.”

“Some of that; main thing is that I am in love with Mack, with no restrictions, and no limits. Even if you had said to him that you  
ARE COMPROMISED, it changes nothing...I’m sorry, but there was never really a chance for you and I. **I AM**  
**COMPROMISED** : since the day that I met him. I always have been and will always be. It’s better to have all of the  
cards on the table now before your feelings deepen. I would be so sad if that happened because you are a truly good guy and I'm  
glad to have met you...I am sorry if you feel that I led you on and I didn't mean to, except...I should have not flirted and given you the  
idea that I'm free to have a relationship because I never was."

”Jesus! How did you know…”

“There are no secrets on this ship, Hon.”

“Yeah. I see that. HEY: I don’t see us continuing as partners…”

With a wry smile, she verifies his statement. "I would have no problem, but I understand that you would."

“A toast to what could have been.”

They clink beer bottles.


	3. This Is Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHICAGO PD
> 
> Kim Burgess and and Adam Ruzek are new parents, concerned about their  
> dangerous jobs-if something were to happen to one or both.

Chicago PD's Intelligence Squad performs the most high-risk type of work in the entire department and Kim  
just doesn't see how her newborn son, AJ 's, best interests are served with TWO PARENTS in dangerous situations  
every day. There are two weeks left on her maternity leave, and though she can avail herself of hundreds of hours more  
of donated leave (if she chooses), there's no reason to put returning to duty off any longer...just not in the same capacity.

She presented the option of remaining in office, preparing and requesting warrants, coordinating with the PD's other  
other departments, liaison with state and federal agencies, which Voight had promptly shot down. "I'm losing Rojas in a  
month to restricted duty, Kim-that's two bodies I'll have replaced from other units, and you know how long it takes to get  
up to speed in this unit." He goes on to say that that he doesn't see a way to may her request happen.

Adam agrees with her that their priority is their Son and that if Intelligence can't accommodate Kim's request, they will  
both seek lateral moves. Once Voight hears THAT he reverses course.


	4. What Do  We Do When The Worst That Can Happen, Happens?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Chief Ripley and Chief Sullivan spend  
> much of their shifts worrying over their women  
> and whether they will get hurt or killed answering  
> an emergency call.

The worst part of his job is when his wife is at a scene that doesn't  
require that he, as Chief be present. The current two alarm blaze, based  
on the radio chatter, is being controlled, and he relaxes (somewhat).  
He won't relax completely until E19 pulls into the truck bay. Victoria Hughes  
occupies his CONSCIOUSNESS if not 24 hours a day, then minimum 18. She's  
touched him like no other Woman, no other PERSON, ever.

During his musings, his Battalion Chief taps on his open door. "Great minds run  
on the same tracks, it seems", when he steps inside, (after Ripley motions him  
in). "How are you doing, Chief?", he greets his subordinate.

"When they are on scene..." Sullivan starts to say, then trails off.

"I've been thinking about that", Ripley says. "I talked to Vic already about training  
at the Academy. If Herrera agrees to do the same, that solves our 'not get an ulcer  
issue'...I've been getting headaches lately, over this anxiety."

"Huh...HUGHES agreed to come out of the field...? Then I should have an easier time  
with Andy-I do take the some credit for her change in attitude, but a large part of it  
is HER. Since we've been together, you've noticed the change."

Ripley agrees. "That's true. It seems that with Herrera's new attitude, and Vic already  
agreeing, we may both get some release from this...CRUSHING stress."

"Something has to give, I know that. Otherwise, you'll end up at Grey-Sloan again-WE  
BOTH will."

"Copy that."

(On the radio: 'Dispatch-E19 en route to base'...'Copy, E19, all clear.'Five minutes later:  
'A19 to Dispatch; enroute to Grey-Sloan, on patient stable, ETA to base 35 minutes.')

Both men relax, now that their women are safe and returning to the station soon...  
then: THE COLLISON...


	5. The Succubus and The Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Lauren Lewis and Bo Dennis have HOT FF SEX with NO HOLES BARRED!!

Bo Lewis is barely inside the door-no more than a few seconds-when she's  
'rushed' by Lauren Lewis...ATTACKED might be more accurate...She slipped a hand  
across the brunette's belly, then below her waist, tracing the drenched lace across  
Bo's mound, and dragging two long fingers over her labial lips through her now-soaked  
under-garment. Pulling aside the skimpy thong, Lauren sank her fingers into Bo's hella  
steamy pussy.

Her head bounces back against the wall when soft lips trace the long line of Bo's neck.  
They grind their crotches against each others' hands; Lauren's slim and knowing digits  
dig into the dark haired beauty's slit. Wrestling her lover backwards toward the bed, the  
Scientist's mouth dropped to Bo's breast, latching hungrily onto hard-tipped teat. Her  
tongue swirls around that puckered nipple, and the enchantress cries out, joyously...  
her hands catch in Lauren's lustrous blonde tresses as they tumble onto the mattress.

Continuing to kiss the other Woman's beautiful breasts (her lips suckling hungrily  
at the nipple and now-pebbly areola), Bo's left hand grasped the back of Lauren's head,  
feeding as much of her plump tit into her mouth as would fit.

She spend long minutes bringing each teat to quivering, ner-to-bursting hardness, before grasping  
Bo's tight spandex pants and dragging them down past her thighs and calves-a quick pause to get the  
long boots (and socks) the sexy wench down and off; rather than bother with the soaked, flimsy thong,  
the Scientist plasters her greedy mouth against it and her lover's soaked and shaven folds. She slides her  
her limber tongue around to to taste the juices waiting to bubble forth. Bo moans and writhes about on the  
bed before her. The horny Blonde nibbles at the flesh just before where her lover's pussy lips met. "GOD!",  
Bo cries; the slickness-the LENGTH, drives her in concentric circles of fiery lust, and she GROWLS her need...  
When she cums the first time, Lauren fumbles under a sofa cushion, drags out on of their their medium sized  
toys: a sturdy 10-incher. Bo's light up and she sees it...working together, she and her blonde bed-partner buckle  
it about the former's waist. Once it's on, it's the Succubus' turn to 'worship at the altar".

"Bend over", Lauren orders, and Bo does, kneeling on the edge of the furniture, her round buttocks parting  
naturally when she slides her knees apart. Bo reaches back a hand, and Lauren pastes a large glob of  
lube onto her fingertips, which the saucy slut proceeds to use on her own rear pucker. Once her 'pecker' is  
thoroughly slick she bends her knees slightly, grips a nicely rounded hip , and enters her, smoothly and in  
one motion. A few preliminary ingresses to establish a rhythm, and Lauren is off to the races...Bo is more  
than ready to meet the 'ins' with 'outs' (pumping her rear backwards to meet the rubber cock it it's genesis.


End file.
